tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Ragnar Daenyathos Jaeger
Ragnar Daenyathos Jaeger is a proud warrior who worked for the Grand Alliance during the Great War. He disappeared only to resurface years later in Vanna where he was reunited with some of his old comrades. He is one of the founding members of the Blades of Lysse. Biography Early Years Coming from a small mountain village toward the North of Remon, Ragnar was a born and bred local lad. His father was an elf from across the sea. His mother was the village healer, and a very good one at that. Ragnar's father, Daenyathos, was a brilliant warrior. He was in Remon chasing down a powerful artifact--he believed it might be used for evil--when he was set upon by a group of brigands. They wounded him badly but he still drove them off. He met Alura and she healed him. They fell in love and Ragnar was the result. Daenyathos could not stay, though. He had a duty to fulfill but he promised he would return. He left his bow to Ragnar and left the village. He never returned. Ragnar grew up strong under the tutelage of the village guardian, Grimbjorn Jaeger. When he became a young man he decided to move further afield. He wanted to find his father, and seek his own destiny. Grimbjorn gave him the sword Gorgoleon before he left and said some last words of wisdom. Then Ragnar set off into the wilds. Distreyd Era Wandering in Remon Ragnar met a group of heroes in Remonton in 1000 AE and decided to travel with them to Fragnar to put an end to the anti-elven movement there. He befriended many of the heroes, including Daventhalas de Mont Hault and Refan d'Zarnagon during the journey. However, a blizzard forced the heroes to split up, and Ragnar vanished shortly after Refan's group had reached Fragnar. Some suspected that Ragnar wanted to investigate the Clergy of Mardük on his own to find out if they were behind the anti-elven movement. The next time Ragnar surfaced was after the Yamatian Invasion. Remon, now under the rule of Yamatians, was a dangerous place. Ragnar happened to meet a rogue named Chaine Leadkin and befriended him. The two headed for the merchant square of Fragnar where they eventually met with Refan, Daven and Leon Alcibiates. Leon tasked them to recruit heroes in an effort to form a resistance group which would combat the Yamatian oppressors. Ragnar did what was asked but decided not to follow the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria, instead preferring to work by himself. Fighting for the Alliance Ragnar appeared once more, this time a few years later when the Great War was already raging in Remon. He helped the Grand Alliance liberate Remon and accompanied them to Aison although he disappeared sometime before the Cataclysm. Even though he could not remember his part in the war (owing to the severity of his injuries in the aftermath of the Cataclysm) the subsequent suffering led him to harden his resolve and do what he could to help those who couldn't defend themselves. He learned much during his wanderings and developed a new fighting technique with the aid of a companion. He began searching for allies, old and new, to fight alongside. Forming the Blades Ragnar met with Big Sal and Kioni Umber while being in Aison. While on their way to Remon, they ran into Garrel Isen who asked for their aid in helping defeat a group of bandits who were terrorizing Garrel's hometown Lysse. The four of them hatched a plan to drive away the bandits, then unite the townspeople to deal with them for good. Utilizing Garrel's tactics and Ragnar's skill, the bandits withdrew from the town after a gruelling twelve hour fight. Kioni spoke to the townspeople and used her magic skills to help restore their faith in each other after weeding out those who wanted to keep the bandits in power. The bandits returned the next day with their full force and their giant serpent. Sal's strength and courage came to the fore as he slew the serpent, while Garrel and Ragnar organised the people to drive the bandits away for good. That day the people of Lysse hailed them as heroes and named them the Lysse Four. The idea of the Blades of Lysse was originally Ragnar's as the townspeople wanted to follow them on their journey westward. He claimed they would resemble "a wandering army." Sal polished the idea into the organisation that became known as the Blades of Lysse. Godslayer Era Sowing Season Ragnar appeared in Vanna as a member of a salvation army type of group led by Big Sal sometime before the Northern Horde had begun the siege of the city. There he was reunited with his old friend Refan and helped the Grand Alliance defend the city from the invading horde. Aliases and Nicknames ; Black Knight : Used by his enemies. Appearance 6ft 1", 95kgs. Athletically built. Dark bronze skin, weathered slightly and short black hair (clean shaven). Left iris is silver, right iris is dark brown. Slightly pointed ears and finer elven features. Wears a dark hooded cloak and some armor (gauntlets and carapace). Also wears a holy amulet on a silver chain and has a tattoo of a snake twined around a sword. Personality and Traits Ragnar is a fairly friendly person, though often very quiet. He has strong moral senses and prefers to avoid but is completely ruthless once he decides to fight. Enjoys company and is fairly intelligent although his often simple outlook on life and can confuse people. He is also filled with a sense of duty and understands others who take their responsibilities seriously. His loyalty to whomever he gives it to is near absolute. Powers and Abilities Ragnar is a skilled swordsman who few can match on the battlefield. Innate Ability: Dark Messenger. Ragnar essentially became a lot like a shadow. He could focus his will intensely and become much harder to see. This helped him evade detection and enemy attacks more easily. This was not invisibility, however: he could be seen by deities and demons etc, and it was possible to see through his ability if you were mortal, but it took tremendous effort and was nearly impossible at night or if he was moving quickly. Ragnar could only keep this up for a couple of minutes though, then he started to lose his focus and steadily became more visible. He like everyone else lost his Innate Ability after the Cataclysm. Relationships "Big" Sal Umber Ragnar and Big Sal get along well. They respect each other as warriors and are the founding members of the Blades of Lysse. Daventhalas de Mont Hault Ragnar saw great wisdom in Daven, and they became close friends. However, Ragnar was willing to travel more than Daven and thus the two saw each other only occasionally during the years of the Yamatian Invasion and the Great War. Refan d'Zarnagon Refan and Ragnar got along surprisingly well. Ragnar was one of the people who taught Refan how to use a sword properly. They parted ways before the Great War begun and even though Ragnar participated in the war, they never actually met each other on the battlefield. It took over a dozen of years before they met again, this time during the siege of Vanna. See also *Big Sal *Blades of Lysse *Daventhalas de Mont Hault *Gorgoleon *Refan d'Zarnagon Category:Blades of Lysse Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Remon Category:Third Age